Kid Flash saves Jinx
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Kid Flash saves Jinx. What happens next?


My second Teen Titans fanfic! This is about Kid Flash and Jinx! They are also one of my favourite pairing! Please be nice! I don't own Teen Titans.

Kid Flash was patrolling Jump City. Ever since he moved into the Titans Tower in Jump City with Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby, the Titans in Jump City, excluding the three kids plus the giant teddy bear, had been taking turns at patrolling Jump City. Jinx had quit the Hive Five and had moved into an abandoned shed in the hidden part of the park, without the Titans knowing. She had gotten a job as a librarian, which in her case had suited her quite well since she only needed to hiss for the readers to keep quiet, glare at them for them to put the books back properly and using her powers to stop people who tried to run off with books from the library without borrowing them. Her job and the shed were more than enough to help her survive.  
Anyway, back to the story…

Kid Flash was patrolling Jump City. He was running here and there making sure that everything was fine. After checking everything, he started to walk like a normal teenager, relaxing at the same time. _Maybe I should go to the park._ He thought.

Meanwhile with Jinx…

Jinx tossed and turned in her bed. She glanced at the clock. It was 1.30 in the morning. She sighed._ I can't sleep. What should I do now? Hmm, I guess I'll take a walk in the park then. _She thought. She changed into a pink dress and put on a black jacket but she didn't zip the jacket. Then, she walked out the door, obviously.

Now with the bad guys who are going to target Jinx the minute they see her…

"Hey, Jon! Check out that pink-haired girl there! Do you think she's the right person to vent our anger out on?" (Don't get the wrong idea. These bad guys are angry. As in Super Duper ANGRY.)

"I don't care! I'm still angry at those police, ruining our plan to rob the bank!"

"Then okay. We'll vent our anger out on her. Satisfied?"

"Yup. Let's go then!"

They walked up to Jinx. Jinx didn't notice them because she was too lost in her thoughts. By the time she noticed them, it was too late. They held her in place and prevented her from moving and using her hexes. Jinx was caught off guard. She didn't know what to do. They started beating her up pretty badly.

Jinx POV

I felt pain everywhere. I was slowly losing consciousness. This is not good. Argh! First, I kept thinking about that damn Kid Flash and now I'm attacked by these guys! I guess I really am bad luck. _**Don't say that. You're not bad luck.**_ Is it just me or did I just hear a voice? I think I'm going insane. Please, someone save me from these guys. _**Don't worry. Hold on. Don't die yet. He's coming. He's coming to save you. He'll save you. **_That voice again! Who is the 'he'? I wonder. Argh! The pain is getting very unbearable, especially when these guys are still beating me. I screamed before I blacked out from the loss of blood flowing from my wounds and the overwhelming pain. I hope that someone will hear my scream and save me.

Kid Flash POV

I was walking through the park thinking about Jinx. I wonder why I always think about Jinx. Just then, I heard a scream. Uh-oh, trouble. I started running towards the scream. I wonder why I'm feeling so worried. I feel more worried than usual. Wait. That scream… It sounds familiar. _**Save her, you idiot! She's in terrible pain! She's going to die! Hurry up, you birdbrain! Aren't you the fastest boy alive? Go faster! Run like your life depends on it, you stupid moron! RUN! **_Is that my imagination? This voice isn't very polite. Who is the 'she'? I felt my heart beat quicker as I run towards the scream. I could hear something that sounds like someone being beaten. Soon, I saw two guys beating up someone. Is that a girl? I skidded to a halt behind the two guys. They turned to glare at me. As they turned, I caught a glimpse of the girl on the floor. She was beaten up pretty badly and she has pink hair. Pink hair? This girl has pink hair, just like Jinx. Jinx… I wonder what she's doing. (ME: Oh She's fine Kid Flash.*I said that sarcastically* Currently getting beaten up by some bad guys.)

"What do you want?" The two guys said. Omg! They look angry.

"Yes. One, can you stop beating that girl? Two, I'm sure she's innocent. Three, I called the police. Four, why are you angry? Five, should I bring you to somewhere safe to explode?"

"Look, kid. Who do you think you're messing with?"

"Umm… Criminals that are about to go to jail?"

"What makes you think that we are going to jail?"

"This."

A few seconds later, the two guys were arrested.

"Hmm… You knocked them out? What did they do?"

"Yeah. They beat a girl up. I'm going to bring her to the hospital after this. " I said to the police, pointing at the pink-haired teenage girl lying on the floor.

"She looks pretty beaten up. They tried to rob a bank too, you know."

"Then it's a good thing I caught them."

"Agreed. Thanks, Kid Flash. Bye."

"Well, I'll go send that girl to the hospital. See you later, chief."

Normal POV

After the police left, Kid Flash walked up to the girl. She was still unconscious.

"They must have beaten you up real bad." Kid Flash said to the unconscious girl, her back facing him. He turned her over and…

"Jinx! What the hell! No! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Hive Five academy! Damn! Hold on, Jinx! I'll get you to the hospital right away!"

He picked her up in bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

XXXX At The Hospital XXXX

"Save her, doctor! Please, save her!"

"What happened to her? She's in critical condition!"

The doctors quickly started to treat Jinx's injuries. Kid Flash paced around outside the room. Finally, after one hour, one of the doctors came out with a frown on his face.

"Who was the one who attacked that girl?" He asked Kid Flash.

"Robbers. They were arrested just an hour ago. Is there something wrong with her?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Those robbers beat her up pretty bad. She has lost a lot of blood, some broken bones, lots of wounds and she is still unconscious. You can see her after a few minutes. She will be transferred to the ICU soon. Her room's number 8."

"Thanks, doctor." Kid Flash was worried.

He was worried because of Jinx's condition, angry at the robbers and afraid that Jinx will die and leave him forever. No… He won't be able to live without Jinx. He blamed himself for not helping her faster. He blamed himself for Jinx condition. Yes. He blamed himself for Jinx's injuries and condition. Suddenly, his communicator beeped.

"Hello?" He answered in an uninterested voice.

"Hello? Kid Flash? Are you done patrolling Jump City?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Great! Come back to the Titans Tower! It's late, so stay here for the night."

"Sorry, Robin. I can't come back now."

Robin's face filled with worry. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Something happened."

"What happened?"

"Sorry, Robin. I'm kind of tired right now. I'm staying somewhere else tonight."

"Okay. But it's strange that you are tired. We were tired at first too. But you know, it's like a miracle. Ever since you left to help Titans East, there have been a lot of crimes happening. But when we arrived, the criminals were already being arrested. The police chief said that before we arrived, a person wearing a hood, long-sleeved shirt and long pants have already arrived and had beaten the criminals up and got them arrested. He said he caught a glimpse of her once. Apparently, it was a girl. She fled the moment she saw the police. It's strange but thanks to her, we are not so tired anymore. But you're tired, right? So I'll leave you alone. Bye."

"Thanks for the news. Bye."

Kid Flash pondered over the fact that a girl helped to arrest criminals but flees the moment she spots the police. He walked towards Jinx's room. The sight of Jinx lying unconscious on the hospital bed, wrapped in bandages and the heart monitor beeping beside her broke his heart. Now all he wanted was for Jinx to wake up.

XXXX Next Day XXXX

Kid Flash slept in the hospital beside Jinx's bed. He was holding Jinx's hand. And he was still asleep. He was having a dream about Jinx. Suddenly, he was woken up from his dream. He looked down. The hand in his hand was twitching slightly.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash looked at Jinx. She was slowly waking up.

"Where am I?" Kid Flash was overjoyed. It was only for one night but he missed her voice.

"You're in the hospital. Try not to move. You have a lot of wounds and some broken bones."

"Kid Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"You saved me?"

"Yeah."

"Why? We're enemies. You're a hero. I'm a villain. I'm bad luck. I-"

Kid Flash cut her off. "Jinx, don't start. You're not bad luck. And you don't have to be a villain. You're different from those losers."

"Kid Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyway, why are you in that park last night? Aren't you supposed to be with the Hive Five?"

"I can't sleep so I took a walk. I was caught off guard because I was thinking about something."

"Oh. You know, last night, Robin called me and told me about a girl who wears a hood over her head, a long-sleeved shirt and long pants and this girl helped to arrest criminals. They're extremely grateful to this girl and want to thank her but she always flees the moment she sees the police or the titans."

Jinx blushed a bit. "Oh, I see. Where were you for the past few weeks? It's been almost five months since I saw you."

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head. "I…uh…was with the Titans East. They needed some help. For five months. That's why I was gone for five months. I found you only because when I came back, which was yesterday, Robin asked me to patrol the city before making my way to the Titans Tower."

"Oh. Thanks again, Kid Flash."

Kid Flash flashed a large grin. "Whoa. Two thank you from the I-will-never-thank-you-even-if-you-helped-me-more-than-once-because-I-did-not-ask-for-your-help Jinx? It's a new record. Anyway, you're welcome."

"I hate you."

Kid Flash made a fake gasp. "Y-you hate me? What terrible thing have I done to make you hate me? I feel my heart breaking. I feel heartbroken. I feel pain that I can't describe. I feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. Very well. If you hate me so much, then I shall die. I shall commit suicide. I shall jump down from the Eiffel tower." He said dramatically.

"Cut it out, Kid Flash. It's not funny. I don't wish for your death." Jinx gasped at the same time as Kid Flash gasped.

"Did I really say that?" Jinx asked at the same time as Kid Flash asked "Did you really say that?".

Both of them smiled and laughed.

"Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"I think the Hive Five will get suspicious if you return wrapped in bandages of if you don't get back to the base soon."

"Actually… about that…"

"Yes?"

"We don't need to worry about the Hive Five."

"Huh? Why?"

"I quit the Hive Five five months ago. Ever since then, I lived in an abandoned shed in the hidden part of the park without the Titans knowing. I work as a librarian to survive."

"You quit the Hive Five? Yay! I knew you could be different! I waited for you for a long time!"

Just then, Jinx did something unexpected. She cried. Tears flowed silently down her pale cheeks. Kid Flash was dancing in joy but as soon as he saw Jinx crying, he stopped.

"Jinx? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Was it because of something I said? Jinx?"

"I-I waited for you too. I waited for you too, Kid Flash!" He froze. Tears came flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"I waited for you too, Kid Flash! But you never came! Did you understand how I felt in the past five months? I was so alone! Working from dawn to dusk as a librarian, living in an old abandoned shed, fighting crime and hiding from the titans at the same time! Everyday it's the same! The shed didn't provide much warmth and there was no water! Every night, I long for your warmth to warm me up! I long for your hug! I long for your company! I long for your presence! I want to be with you! I want to hug you! I want to be with you forever! I waited for you to come and save me from the misery and the loneliness of not having you around! I missed you, Kid Flash! I almost thought that you will never come for me!"

Kid Flash gulped. "Jinx, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I missed you too, Jinx. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm so sorry, Jinx. But I'm here right now. There's nothing to be sad about anymore. Please don't cry, Jinx. Seeing you cry breaks my heart. It makes me want to cry too." Kid Flash hugged Jinx. "Come and live with me, Jinx. I never told you before but I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Jinx stopped crying. "I never told you this too but I love you too, Kid Flash. I want to live with you. As soon as I'm discharged, I'll move in with you. And Kid Flash?"

"Yay! Jinx will live with me from now on! What is it, Jinx?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me alone again. Don't leave me ever again."

He smiled. "I promise."

They shared their first kiss in that hospital that day.

Ok! Finally, I'm done! Please R&R!


End file.
